Dexion Evicus
|Base ID = }} Dexion Evicus is an Imperial Moth Priest who is traveling across Skyrim in search of an Elder Scroll to add to his order's collection. Interactions Prophet Dexion is held in a magical cage inside Forebears' Holdout. The Dragonborn must free Dexion by using a Weystone Focus to lower the magical barrier. Dawnguard questline Dexion, who has been enthralled by Malkus, immediately attacks the Dragonborn and Serana. After he is defeated, he "comes to his senses" and travels to Fort Dawnguard where he will read the Elder Scroll. Vampire questline Dexion must be made into a thrall by using the Vampire's Seduction power and then feeding on him. After the quest is completed, he will travel to Castle Volkihar where he will read the Elder Scroll, from now on Dexion will reside in the castle and replace the original watchman, as the first watchman disappears during the storyline. Seeking Disclosure and Scroll Scouting Dexion asks the Dragonborn to retrieve two additional Elder Scrolls so that he can read the entire prophecy. Once they are retrieved, it is found that Dexion has gone blind due to his haste to read the first scroll. He sends the Dragonborn to Ancestor Glade to perform the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth to provide further answers to the prophecy. Kindred Judgment Upon completion of the main quest-line for Dawnguard, if the Dragonborn joined the Dawnguard, he offers to take the Elder Scrolls (Sun) and (Blood) so that he may take them back to Cyrodiil and archive them in the White-Gold Tower. Alternatively, he can be persuaded to buy them for 6,000 . If the Dragonborn joined Harkon's court, he will remain in Castle Volkihar as a servant to the Dragonborn. He can be asked two questions; however, he will not offer to purchase the Elder Scrolls from them. Combat During combat, he typically uses fire-based spells, such as Fireball and Flames, in conjunction with melee attacks from his sword. He will also use restoration magic to heal himself. Equipment *He carries a unique weapon called the Akaviri Sword. This sword is only obtainable through use of the Misdirection perk. *After becoming blind, Dexion becomes the only character to wear a blindfold in the game. *He wears a unique white-colored robe called Moth Priest Robes and a unique pair of shoes named Moth Priest Sandals. Dialogue Conversations Prophet (Dawnguard) Malkus: "The more you fight me, the more you will suffer, mortal." Dexion: "I will resist you, monster. I must!" Malkus: "How much longer can you keep this up, Moth Priest? Your mind was strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle." Dexion: "Must... resist..." Malkus: "Yes, I can feel your defenses crumbling. You want it to end. You want to give in to me. Now, acknowledge me as your master!" Dexion: "Yes. master." Kindred Judgment Dexion: "It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I... I suppose this is difficult for you." Serana: "I think my father really died a long time ago. This was just... the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more." Dexion: "I think perhaps... I think you did more than that. You have my thanks." Quotes Elder Scroll reading "Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate. I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise." In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood. My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls." Quotes *''"I serve my master's will. But my master is dead, and his enemies will pay!"'' — During "Prophet" *''"I'm not afraid of you!"'' — During "Prophet" *''"Your kind are a blight upon Tamriel, monster!"'' — During "Prophet" *''"I am but your humble servant, milord."'' — As a thrall. *''"Wait, stop! I yield! That... that wasn't me you were fighting. I could see through my eyes, but I could not control my actions. Thank you for breaking that foul vampire's hold over me."'' — During "Prophet" (Dawnguard side) *''"Can you imagine it? A world without sun... we would all have been doomed, vampires and men alike."'' *''"Once again, the Elder Scrolls have proven their value."'' *''"Harkon's short-sightedness was his undoing. In his lust for power, he failed to see the full extent of his actions"'' Trivia *In Special Edition, Dexion will still buy the Elder Scrolls if he becomes a servant to Castle Volkihar. *The cage in Harkon's room was meant to keep Dexion in, as shown by its Editor ID "DLC1DexionInJail" in the Creation Kit. The idea was however, deserted, and Dexion took his own room next to Harkon's. Bugs * He may become hostile and refuse dialogue, thus halting the progress in the quest. **Fix: Do not kill or attack the imperial corpse called "Vampire Corpse" in any way (strike with a sword, conjure, use destruction magic, etc.), even if the corpse is already dead. If raised by a vampire, then kill the vampire instead. When Dexion is released from the Magical Barrier, wait until the quest gives the objective to "Defeat the enthralled Dexion." **Fix: If this is another play-through, and one is traveling to the cave, have the quest active. After heading south from Dragon's Bridge, one will come upon a broken carriage with two corpses. One corpse is an Imperial Soldier and the other is a Vampire corpse. There is a note on the Vampire corpse. Take the note and read it. **Fix: Use the Vampire's Seduction power on him to temporary revoke his hostile status. **Fix: Use a Calm spell or scroll to make him non hostile. If an Imperial, use the Voice of the Emperor to calm him for a short period of time. After it wears off, step outside and wait 24 hours and do it again. The spell or effect has to be powerful enough to work on the Dragonborn, as Dexion spawns at the same level. ** Solution through normal game-play: If one is outside the cave, wait until five hours elapse. If the game was saved while in the cave, go outside and wait for several hours (suggested 5+) and reenter. The "Defeat the enthralled Moth Priest" stage script should run normally after freeing the priest. **Fix: If the option "defeat the enthralled Moth Priest" does not show, load older save (before the Dragonborn used Weystone Focus). Kill Malkus and others, then pick Weystone Focus (but do not use it). Use the console command tcl'' '' and speak with the Moth Priest. Wait 1 hour; he will disappear from the magical barrier. Travel to Fort Dawnguard and then use the command setstage DLC1VQ03Hunter 100.. ** Solution through console: Instead of using the Weystone Focus on the altar to deactivate the barrier (which is the cause of him going hostile), use the console to deactivate the barrier. This way, Dexion will not become hostile. The quest marker for deactivating the barrier will still remain, but it will disappear once the quest is finished. ** Solution through console: using the ID 02007b88 (this can be obtained from clicking on him while console is open or typing prid to manually enter) Summon him outside the keep via console command moveto player, then use the setav aggression 0 console command on him as he walks back inside. This will reset his hostility meter. * He can occasionally be seen in the center of the Dawnguard fortress doing the animation for reading an Elder Scroll after the quest "Seeking Disclosure" has been completed, despite being blind and not actually having an Elder Scroll in his hands. **Fix: Talking to him will cause him to quit the animation. * After the Dawnguard main quest is completed, the Dragonborn should have the ability to sell all three of the Elder Scrolls to Dexion. However, the speech option may not appear. Urag gro-Shub will still purchase them, though. Gold from selling the scrolls may appear in the inventory even if the scrolls are not removed. **In case they cannot be sold, using the console command completequest dlc1vqelderquestitemhandler will allow all three scrolls to be dropped. *At the end of "Prophet," he may not progress dialogue after reading the Elder Scroll. If reloading does not help, enter /setstage DLC1VQ03Hunter 200 into the console to complete the quest. *If Dexion continues to be hostile, enter prid xx007B88 to select him. Then, use setav aggression 0 to remove his hostility. *If Dexion continues to be hostile, use the console to disable the hostile Dexion. Afterwards, type in help Dexion 4 to look up his ID and use the console command placeatme ####. He will spawn in the cell he was disabled from. If more than one appears, click on the extra Dexion and type in disable. *It is possible to force him to continue the questline by using a fully powered Bend Will shout and interacting with him the second he sheathes his sword. He will continue to attack after the Dragonborn is done interacting with him, however. If he is down on one knee, use restorative magic to recover his health, then perform the Bend Will shout again. Appearances * de:Dexion Evicus es:Dexion Evicus pl:Dexion Evicus ru:Дексион Ивик Category:Dawnguard: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters